


The Burning World

by Ren_Koukun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A backstory that nobody wanted, Angst obviously, F/F, F/M, I'm doing it anyway though, M/M, Only in later chapters though, Takes place in the AU verse, a baby almost dies in the second chapter, he lives, it's alright though, lots of death, people getting tossed down holes, the crack pairings will make you puke from the absurdity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Koukun/pseuds/Ren_Koukun
Summary: When your world goes to shit you just gotta man up and try to be a bad bitch, even when you start to fall in love and your siblings die





	1. The Story's Start

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Warnings: Fluff, kinda? Mentions of violence.

So you think you know the world huh? Or a good bit about it anyway?

Well take everything you know, and toss it out the window.

Well, maybe not everything. Some of what you know is actually true.

Like Sam and Dean for instance, the true vessels of Lucifer and Michael.

But then again this isn't their story. They don't even exist here, this isn't their universe.

Now, why don't we start at the beginning?

In the dawn of everything there were three beings, a father and two siblings.

Father of all, Empty.

Destruction incarnate, Darkness.

And finally, the creator, the loved and the worshiped.

Light

A.K.A, God

My father.

Well not just my father, no I don't get that pleasure. Dear old dad had way to many kids for someone pushing over a decillion.

Old right? I think so too. He's actually kind of a dickbag bag for someone so revered. Who else Is arrogant enough that he makes people just to have them serve his every whim?

A psychopath, that's who. Which, he kinda was.

Anyway, dear old dad created me and my siblings for a reason. 

To lock away Darkness.

Now I know it sounds spooky but more than anything else it was painful and lasted about two centuries, I think. Human time is so confusing and we didn't really have it back then. The point though is that we did it, me and my three brothers. 

Well, siblings. Angels don't have genders people, I just call all of them my brothers or whatever pronoun their vessel of the time uses. 

Michael, the oldest, the prince and flaming sword. The most faithful angel of that time, he was a dick too though so don't let the titles fool ya.

Lucifer, the second born, the morningstar and Archangel of Music. Of all the things human would come to associate with my brother, music was not one of them. He was the kindest and the bravest, the most loved of all of us and I can't lie, I was extremely jealous. But then again so was Mike.

Raphael, the healer. Now she was a badass. I mean holy shit, do you know somebody that could put up with all the bullshit that's about to happen and still love us all to death?

And finally Gabriel, the myth, the legend, the baddest fucking bitch of them all. Now this guy was the real hero, more than Mikey- Heck, even more than dad!

Yeah you got it, it's me.

And I'm about to tell you the story of my universe.

And where it all went wrong.


	2. Lilith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans comes into the world and trouble follows

Lilith.

The first human, ever.

Yeah I know, most people think it's Adam but I promise you it's not. He came after, he was made for her. 

Yeah, yeah I know what you're thinking. It's supposed to be Adam and Eve right? Wrong.

More like Adam and Michael.

Yeah, tell that to the priests. Good old Adam taking it up the ass by an archangel. Dad just kind of shrugged and let it happen.

Lilith was dad’s first, his daughter, his favorite human. Who fell in love with his favorite son, Lucifer.

Now there was nothing wrong with this at the time, especially since he loved her right back. Just as much, if not more. They married, had cake, built a tiny house just for her. Life was good.

But then came their son.

Yup, a new baby to add to our already fucked up family. But they were happy and big Bro was so excited. Now, how did this happen you ask? Adam was kind of fair game when it came to Vessel riding back then. You know the rest, or at the very least I hope you do.

Anyways, as the days went on and Lilith got bigger, dad grew uneasy. Resentful even. Getting overly angry at everybody, shouting at them, and mumbling insanely to himself when he thought he was alone.

It got to the point where even Luci was worried, making sure his baby mama was far out of sight. But alas, baby's gotta come out some time.

When Lilith hit five months she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named Chaim. Bald as a dolphin and eyes closed while he screamed his little head off. His mother screamed a lot too, so much so that the quiet that came from her after was terrifying.

Lilith had died.

I'd never seen Lucifer cry before that.

To her credit Raphael tried her best, but not even God’s healer could save the human. 

Lucifer found her in heaven and tried to bring her back to him but dad was insistent in making sure that never happened. Lucifer, tainted by the mark of darkness, didn't make the best decisions. He decided if he couldn't have her back the way she had been then he'd rather have her back as something completely different, just so she could be beside him once more.

Something twisted, something merciless, something cruel. 

A demon.

That seemed to be the last straw in dad’s sanity.

He'd demanded that Luci kill both mother and child, that they were too powerful to exist. My big brother, ever the rebel, all but spat in dad’s face and ran, all while possessing Adam.

It was a challenge to find them and every day we didn't Dad became crueler. We found them too soon in my opinion but then again there wasn't really a lot of places to run to.

Michael, who was pissed beyond belief, dragged Lucifer kicking and screaming to dad. 

Apparently Lilith realized she couldn't escape so she just followed along, cradling her son while she walked.

Dad was furious but he gave Luci one last chance, kill his wife and son or face the consequences.

Lucifer denied.

I'll never forget the way dad ripped Chaim from his mother’s arms.

He was screaming his peach fuzzed head off until dad shoved his head underwater, he kicked for a whole twenty minutes before dad realized the kid wasn't dying. Dad tried to take his grace next but it refused to part with the soul. And the soul was stubbornly bound to the body. 

Dad dropped the kid on the ground, more than likely hitting the kid’s head as he did, and Lilith didn't hesitate to scoop his wailing form back into her arms.

Father turned to Lucifer next, holding him by his neck over Heaven’s exit before violently throwing him through the hole and into Hell.

Now I should clarify that this wasn't the gate, not at all. This was violent, it immobilized your wings and tore at your skin and grace until you were nothing but a rotting corpse. I still don't know how my brother survived. His screaming was the worst anyone would ever hear. 

He took Chaim from Lilith and threw him into my arms.

I watched as he bound Lilith to the cage’s door and cast her down as well. Even if Lucifer escaped he'd never hold the one he loved most ever again.

Dad went kinda manic after that.

He erased Adam’s memories, making me and Raph hold Michael back as he did. The howls and pleads my brother let out were horrifying.

And from Adam’s rib he made Eve, and he married them. Let them think it was their own will and let them reproduce.  
Michael grew colder after that, harder and full of hatred. And what happened to Chaim you ask? 

Dad gave him to Adam and Eve, manipulated their memories so that they though he was there son.

People today call him Cain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice comments encourage me to write more! (A.K.A. I'm a needy bitch)


End file.
